Youtube
by Allifany06
Summary: Brennan is at her office late at night, surfing the web. Where will her curiosity lead her? And just how embarrassed will she get? B/B one shot...please review.


It was late…two AM to be exact

It was late…two AM to be exact. Temperance Brennan sat lazily in her office, her feet propped up on her desk as she surfed the internet. She was having an unusual bout of insomnia; probably due to the rather large amounts of coffee she had consumed too late in the day. Being a workaholic, she found no reason to go home if she couldn't sleep. But as she continued to work, her curiosity increased. What was this website called Youtube?

She tapped her thumb on the desk a couple times, reasoning with herself why she shouldn't succumb to her curiosity. Only uneducated people wasted their time on such things, right?

Wrong. It might teach her something.

Her fingers quickly tapped out the web address, and thanks to modern technology, she was instantly there. She saw the empty search bar and had no idea what to look for.

Until she remembered one thing….

Hodgins had been talking about a video he had seen that had made him laugh till milk came out his nose. Could it really be that funny? She shrugged as she typed in the words,

'Laughing without smiling' in the search bar. As the video started, she stared at it with less than an adequate amount of enthusiasm.

That is until the real action started. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Then she felt her abdomen contract without her control. Suddenly she was giggling.

_**Why am I laughing? It's not that funny…**_

She continued watching and was soon doubled over in hysterical laughter. After the video ended, she took a moment to calm down, wiping away the tears that had fallen as a result of her unusual display of hysteria. She chuckled a couple times more, and then had a thought.

_**I bet I could do that…**_

She watched the video again, trying to copy the guy in it. Soon she was laughing hysterically, trying desperately not to smile. She only succeeded for a couple seconds, and a smile broke out on her face. She couldn't believe how unintelligent she sounded. She snorted.

Little did she know, Booth was standing on the other side of her door, spying on her. He was hidden in the shadows, and he was trying so hard not to be heard. He had his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

After the video had ended for a second time, she shook her head. "What else does this magical website have up its sleeve?" She said out loud, thinking for a second.

"Music videos…" She said to herself. She typed in the title of a song she had heard earlier. The song was "Bleeding Love." The first video it brought up was front a television show she had never even heard of.

_**So You Think You Can Dance…**_

"It sounds ridiculous." She mumbled, clicking on the link. Soon she was completely absorbed in the video, amazed at the couples dancing abilities. Without a second thought, she jumped up, trying to mimic their incredible dance moves. In her mind, she was dancing brilliantly.

In Booth's mind, she danced like a drunk person on crack. He once again covered his mouth as she leaped into the air, landing clumsily and spinning like a ballerina. He wondered how she could look so adorable and so ridiculous at the same time. It was endearing to him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He stepped into her office and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not bad for a scientist!" He shouted above the music, as she turned sharply and pushed the hair out of her face. She was beat red.

"Booth…what are you doing here?" She said, looking around like nothing had happened.

He smiled. "Oh, just admiring your incredible moves."

She glared at him. "You're just jealous."

_Man, she doesn't falter. _He thought to himself, grinning. "You're so right, Bones. I am jealous." He grinned. "Come on…let's go get some pie…"

"I hate pie." She said, straightening her clothes.

"Fine. A milkshake?"

"I will just go with you." She said, grabbing her coat and purse.

Booth instantly started shaking his hips, doing the most ridiculous dance she had ever seen. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…" He said, turning around and wiggling his butt at her.

She stared at him in shock. "My partner is a maniac."

He grinned, placing his hand on her back, leading her out of the office. "Yeah? Well at least I don't laugh like this….Hy-uck! Hy-uck! Hy-uck! _Snort…"_

She once again turned about fifteen shades of red and pinched his arm. "You are so dead. You just wait."

He smirked. "Looking forward to it, Bones." He said triumphantly, and bumped her hip with his, almost knocking her off balance. Ignoring her glare of revenge, he draped his arm around her as they walked. "Looking forward to it."


End file.
